Question: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 0 & 1 \\ 5 & 7 & 7 \\ 6 & 4 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 5 & 6 \\ 0 & 7 & 4 \\ 1 & 7 & 0\end{array}\right]$